


Chasing waterfalls

by Builder



Series: Spiderverse [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Men Crying, Mission Fic, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: “The hell did you do, kid?”  There’s the telltale smell that comes when Tony’s pulsar beam cuts through Peter’s webbing.  Then the world blessedly stops moving.Peter pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking around for Tony, who’s already squatting and pushing up his mask.Peter’s eyes well up all over again.  He doesn’t know what to say.  He did something stupid, got himself hurt.  Visibly hurt.  And now he’s being a baby about it.
Series: Spiderverse [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849948
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Chasing waterfalls

Peter accidentally webs his foot to the trailing cloak of the alien menace that Tony’s preparing to send skyward. He doesn’t plan on revealing his mistake to Tony. It shouldn’t be a big deal; the cloak fabric probably won’t hold up to high tension from both sides. Peter is fairly sure that Tony’s arm will swing, the villain will sail, and all will be well, save the ego of some alien seamstress.

There must be something stronger woven into the cloth, though, for as soon as Tony lands his gut punch; and the many-legged foe doubles over, six feet off the ground; Peter feels the ground disappear from beneath his feet. 

He concks his head hard, right on the occipital bone at the back of his skull. “Owwww….” Peter groans, but the damage is far from done. The ground moves again, and his body rolls, setting his cheek against the asphalt and scraping the skin clean off.

Tears leap to the corners of Peters eyes. He blinks furiously, trying not to let them spill. He can’t cry, not now. Not when he needs to concentrate. A solitary dribble of saltwater drops from Peter’s eye to his cheek, igniting a burn on his torn skin. 

“The hell did you do, kid?” There’s the telltale smell that comes when Tony’s pulsar beam cuts through Peter’s webbing. Then the world blessedly stops moving.

Peter pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking around for Tony, who’s already squatting and pushing up his mask. 

Peter’s eyes well up all over again. He doesn’t know what to say. He did something stupid, got himself hurt. Visibly hurt. And now he’s being a baby about it.

“Kid?” Tony puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter tries to pull away, but Tony won’t let him. He goes for remaining silent instead, though even that is full of shaky, uneven breaths.

“I don’t know what you did, but I just judo-flipped an alien boss. He’s gone. Just, like, if you were gonna ask.”

“Oh.” Peter realizes suddenly he’s let the mission go because of his urge to cry. Which, of course, increases his urge to cry.

“Pete?”Tony taps a finger under Peter’s chin. 

“No, stop,” Peter says, willing his voice not to break. He can’t look up. He can’t even open his eyes. Tears are already dripping down toward the scrape on his cheek.

There’s a long pause. Then, “Hey,” Tony points at the wound on Peter’s face. “I’m not sure saline is going to do the job disinfecting that.” 

“Hm.” Peter isn’t sure where Tony’s going with this. But he’s still trying so hard not to cry that he almost feels like he’s going to throw up.

“Neosporin might be better. Got that at the tower. Medicine cabinet, private bathroom, big shower.” Tony looks toward Peter. “Which is right next to the bedroom, if that’s where, you know.” He shrugs. “Wanna go?”

Peter sniffles noisily. Then he nods.

Tony helps him up, then walks beside him, all the way there. Peter’s shoulders begin to shudder, then shake, and soon he’s bawling, bleeding, and leaving it all there on the street. Peter even gags once. Tony pats him on the back. Never once uttering a word.


End file.
